


Cinnamon Bun Day

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill always looks forward to feeding his hunger on cinnamon bun day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Bun Day

The warm smell of coffee awakened Bill from his slumber. He tossed in his bed and tried to go back to sleep, but the second smell twitched him to full wakefulness. Cinnamon bun day was something to be looked forward to. He smiled and stretched in bed before sliding his feet over the edge. He took his time showering and dressing, knowing that there was no point in hurrying what was to come. He dressed in dark robes and put on his favourite dragon-fang earring. Hesitating for only a second, he splashed himself with cologne.

The house was empty as he walked down the stairs, but the smells from the kitchen lingered. A cinnamon bun shaped like a heart sat on a plate next to a few pieces of still-warm bacon. A cup of coffee with a warming and a freshness charm sat on the counter: one sugar and just a little cream, just as he liked. He lifted his scarred face and closed his eyes. He could vividly picture Fleur as she bustled around the kitchen getting everything ready. He could follow her scent where she’d been. He sat down and ate the food and savoured his coffee.

Before setting out, he checked the closet just to be sure. Her cloak and the picnic basket were both gone. He smiled again and walked out the door, making sure to lock it and reset the protective wards behind him.

He ambled along the path behind his house, knowing that he had plenty of time. Fleur would definitely take the long way around and he would take the shortcut through the woods. He whistled ‘Odo the Hero’ as he walked. Even at the slow pace he walked, he still reached the intersection of the paths before Fleur. He closed his eyes and sniffed; she hadn’t passed yet.

It was only a short wait before he heard her coming down the path. The first scent to reach him were the cinnamon buns in the basket: the second was her own spicy, slightly floral scent. Carefully arranging himself against the sign-post where he could easily be seen, he waited.

Her slivery-blonde hair was mostly tucked under the hood of her red cloak and she walked with a sure stride, swinging the picnic basket. Her long, slim legs swished supplely as she walked. He found himself staring at them. She noticed him when she came around the bend in the path, no more than twenty feet away from him.

“Bill, what are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” He grinned toothily. “I knew you’d be along soon. You always take the long way around, and I always take the shortcut through the woods.”

She moved to him and put her hand on his chest. “But the woods are dangerous; they’re full of wolves.”

He gripped the wrist of the hand that was on his chest and pulled her into a rough kiss that eased as she melted into him. When they broke away, he spoke.

“Wolves don’t worry me anymore.” She started to protest, but he held his finger to her lips.

“Were you heading to my Mum’s?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

She nodded.

“With the picnic basket?”

She nodded again.

He pushed back her hood and leaned close. “And did you think to feed me before you left?” he growled.

 

“I left you breakfast and coffee on the counter,” she whispered, her breath tickling his cheek.

His lips touched her neck, just below her ear, and she shivered. He kissed delicately down her neck until he was stopped by the cloak’s tie around her neck. He undid the knot and the scarlet cloak fell to the dusty trail. He continued kissing down her neck as far as he could without unbuttoning her dress and then he kissed back up the other side.

“That wasn’t the hunger I was talking about,” he whispered directly into her ear, causing her to flinch from his breath. Gooseflesh dimpled her skin on her neck. He bit her ear gently and she moaned lightly.

He pulled back and smiled the easy boyish smile that she loved. His perfect white teeth shone in the misty morning light.

“My what big teeth you have,” she said, taking a step back.

“All the better to bite you with.” He stepped forward and swept her up into his arms and put his teeth to her neck. He bit gently just above the collarbone. She arched her back and pressed against hands. She stared down directly into his eyes, which glowed with feral desire.

“What big eyes you have,” she gasped.

“All the better to see you with,” he said as he started to lift her dress.

She shoved his hands down. “Not here where anyone can see.” She smoothed her dress down, picked up her cloak and led him a short way into the woods. She could feel his hungry glances behind her as a pressure on shoulders.

 

They reached a small clearing, where she spread her cloak on the ground as a blanket and set the picnic basket next to it. She had barely turned before he grabbed her and pushed her onto the ground onto the cloak. This time she didn’t protest as his hands slid under her dress and lifted it off.

He enjoyed the view for a moment before falling on her with ravening lips and hands. She welcomed him just as eagerly with soft caresses and eager moans.

The scent of the cinnamon buns rose from the basket. He lifted his head from her and sniffed for only a second before her hand delicately, but inexorably drew him back to her flesh.


End file.
